Akiza Garasu-Zeledias
Ninja profile breakdown. Akiza Garasu-Zeledias is The Third Geijutsukage of the village hidden in Art fiercely loyal she Can often be found either training or in her office. Personal (Name) Akiza (Gender) Female (Blood Type) O+ (Birthdate) july 10th (Status) (Alive) (Age) 19 (Height) 5,3 feet (Weight) 120 lbs (Rank) kage (Classification) Support/Long range (Occupation) Third Geijutsukage (Nature Type) Fire/Earth/Classified (Kekkei Genkai) Glass style neutral chakra (Unique Traits) Has a natural dark purple edge to her hair colour Information (Ninja Registration) 0809 (Academy Graduation Age) 8 (Chūnin Promotion Age) 12 (Jōnin promotion Age) 15 (Declared kage) 17 Groups (Affiliation) Geijutsugakure (Team) Kage Escort (Partner) Nerimas Zeledias (Clan) Garasu-Zeledias (Parents) Father Kira hijemy mother Natsumi suna (Other Relationships) soul mate: Nerimas Zeledias Daughter: Hikari Garasu Zeledias ▬▬ {Ninja Rating} Rating System fighting style-'''Supplementary '''Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 4 Genjutsu: 3.5 Fuinjutsu: 5 Intelligence: 4 Strength:3.5 Speed: 5 Stamina: 5 Hand seals: 5 Total: 40 (Unique powers) neutral chakra Akiza has neutral chakra that is able to merge and absorb any other source of power chakra her body naturally adapting to it and using it to increase her own reserves making it impossible for her to run out of chakra as she can absorb her opponents Frozen in time Due to her relationship with her husband the nercroyamakage she absorbed so much of his naturally powerful life force that it affected her body decreasing the rate her body aged before stopping it entirely {Weapons} Tench knifes x2 kunai x20 paper bombs x50 Nagamaki x2 Senbon x2 Ninja wire Personality has a vary respectful and reserved nature and is a vary dedicated and hard working member of the Village Hidden in Art willing to give her life to defend the village she however will quickly become Cold and hostile when someone threatens a member of her village However is also known to be a vary easy going person when with a small group of friends often teasing them and being teased in return. Appearance A short and athletic framed girl she is easy to pick out in a crowd due to her long and messy dark purple and black hair she has white eyes and a sharp face often seen in her black and red Geijutsukage robes or in a Art village combat uniform Background Always picked on in the academy on the island for being the small silent girl that always scored high on exams she would often declare to those that insulted her that when she exited the academy she would become a shinobi that would rival the old masters of art (the first and second Geijutsukage's) and lead the village to another golden age she would not be taken seriously by the instructors for the first month of her time in the academy. This changed quickly after however as she showed her self a prodigy in almost all forms of shinobi combat and skills quickly finishing all the academy lessons and tests and graduating early just a year after entry at the age of 8 She would go on to master Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and perfect her Taijutsu at a shocking rate being deemed ready to take part in a Chūnin exan In the harder Art village tournament style at the age of 10 however she was unwilling to take the exams so soon and waited two more years before attempting and passing the exams on her first attempt with brutal efficiency. unwilling to allow such talent to be wasted the art village council brought in a S-class rouge ninja due to the village not poccesing any S-class ninja at the time with the offer of a safe haven to teach her and under this ninja she quickly grew into one of the most powerful ninja born to the village in 900 years quickly surpassing her hired mentor and unlocking her kekkei genkei glass style now at the age of 35(looks 19) she was happily married to Nerimas Zeledias at the age of 18 having a daughter at the age of 19. Quotes I won't take the spotlight when others need it more then i do. It wont matter if the village is destroyed if there is no one left to live in it. I would gladly give any of my limbs or life to ensure this village prospers.....sadly its not that simple. If you ever threaten my homeland again ill tear you apart! I don't believe i can hold a candle to the kages of old but i do my best to be worthy of the title my self.